Contact
by BG-57
Summary: My second Xenogears fanfiction. Dominia has gone missing and the other Elements are desperate to find her. Along the way they make contact with the people least likely to help them. But fate can be a strange thing.
1. Cherubim

Contact

A Xenogears Fanfiction

By BG-57

Chapter 1

The fish were terrified. They weren't used to seeing lights this far down in the abyss of the ocean. The pair of brilliant lights resolved into the eyes of a massive mechanical dolphin. The front was bullet shaped, attached to a segmented tail. Inside the cockpit the endless ocean floor streamed past the monitors on all sides, giving the effect of an inside-out aquarium. However, the small waif of a girl was in no position to admire the view as her eyes were tightly closed. A pair of wires connected a blue barrette that decorated her forehead to a small box mounted on the back of her headrest. Her dark blue hair was cut short and matched the snow white and cobalt uniform, with long sleeved gloves that widened at the shoulders decorated with intricate fleur-de-lis patterns. She ran her hands lightly over the touch sensitive controls. 

"Kelvina, come in!" said a crackling voice.

She turned to the sound coming from a speaker to her right. 

"Commander Ramsus?" she inquired in a soft tentative voice. 

"Yes," said Ramsus tersely, "Change of plans." 

Kelvina frowned slightly. He sounded upset.

"Are you alright Sir?" she asked. 

"Dominia has failed to report back," he snapped irritably, "Find her!" 

Kelvina let out a small sigh. "Any leads on her last position?"

"Just check out the vicinity of Ethos Headquarters," replied Ramsus, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Yes Sir," said Kelvina calmly. 

"That is all," he said as the speaker shut off. 

Kelvina sat quietly in her seat, no noise except for the echo sounder and the faint rumble of Marinebasher's engines. She touched a console, causing a square block of pins to rise out at different heights, producing a contour map of the sea floor. Her fingertips told her of a small island nearby that might prove helpful. 

Marinebasher swam upwards and broke the surface of the water, launching into the air. Small islets rushed by as Kelvina sped through the air. Finally a small triangular island came into view, dominated by a lone pyramidal mountain. As she circled around the mountain she could sense a small farmhouse with a windmill. She maneuvered over an empty field and activated the landing thrusters. Marinebasher hovered over the field for a minute, then slowly settled down into the waist high grass. She reached up and flicked a couple of switches overhead. The engines shut down with a long rattling echo. She pressed a console button and a hatch opened up over her head. She unplugged her headset and clambered out onto the back in front of the main dorsal fin. Some children who had been playing in the barnyard stared at her in stunned silence. She hopped down onto the ground and ambled over toward the main house. 

"Hello?" she called out.

"It's Gebler, run!" yelled a girl.

"Into the house!" cried a boy.

She heard their footsteps fade away as she walked around the fenced in chicken yard and reached the seesaws. The windmill creaked as the rusted vanes idly turned in the light breeze. Kelvina sensed the eyes of the children on her as she sat on a bench under the shade of a tree. She pulled out a piece of wood and began whittling. A young blond girl in pigtails peered out of the window. 

"What are you making?" she asked nervously. 

"An angel," replied Kelvina. 

"Aren't you here to take us away?" asked a boy with brown hair standing near the door. 

Kelvina shook her head. "Can I talk to your parents?"

"Brother Billy will be here soon," said the girl. 

"Brother Billy?" 

The girl cautiously walked out. 

"Lucy, it's too dangerous!" said the boy. 

"But Karl, I wanna see the angel!" protested Lucy. 

The boy yanked her back inside. "Just wait until Brother Billy gets here!"

Kelvina sighed and went back to her woodcarving. As the sun began to sink under to horizon, she heard the faint rumbling of a gear. She raised her head to the east. A large white and blue gear with a pointed helmet and long blue cape dramatically blowing behind it resolved into view. The engine signature was unmistakable.

Kelvina shook her head in disbelief. "Incredible."

The gear landed in the center of the playground making the large metal grate vibrate underfoot. 

"Hey kids, where are you?" reverberated a thin voice from the gear. 

The gear turned toward Kelvina, regarding her with a single glowing green eye. She only had a fraction of a second to jump for cover as it raised its gun and blasted out the fence behind her with a tremendous explosion. The gear swiveled and shot through the trunk of the tree she was hiding behind. Splinters flew all over the place and a cloud of leaves slowly fluttered to the ground. 

"Come out Element!" called the voice. 

Kelvina emerged from behind the tree with her hands raised. "What a surprise Etone."

A circular hatch on the front of the gear opened and out climbed a serious young man brandishing a shotgun. His silver hair was cut short and his sapphire eyes flashed in anger. He was dressed in blue-gray robes and suede cowboy boots. A pair of silver pistols rested in leather holsters around his waist. He jumped to the ground. 

"Kelvina, right?" he inquired.

She nodded. "Etone Billy Lee Black."

"Primera, stay in Renozukan!" shouted Billy without looking behind him. A small girl with silver hair and red eyes peered fearfully out of the cockpit. 

"So this is your orphanage Etone?" inquired Kelvina. 

"How did you know?" he demanded. 

Kelvina smirked faintly. "I didn't until now." 

Billy muttered something inaudible under his breath. 

"What now?" she asked. 

Billy leveled the shotgun across his left arm. "I wish I knew." 

"I have a suggestion," she remarked. 

Billy frowned a little. "What is it?" 

Kelvina suddenly lunged at him, knocking the shotgun upwards as he pulled on the trigger. The bullet whizzed off high in the air as she swept her leg under his boots, tripping him. He fell over backwards, breaking the board of one of seesaws. Kelvina began to glow with a blue aura as Billy sat up, his pistols drawn. He fired a salvo that hit her in the neck and shoulder, knocking her back into the splintered stump of the tree. 

"Yay!" called out the children from the window, "Beat her up!" 

He swung one of his hands down, still gripping the pistol. "Get down kids!" he shouted. 

Kelvina began to glow again with ether powers and cast a spell that deluged Billy with a torrent of water. He shivered and fell down on one knee. 

"Don't underestimate me Etone," warned Kelvina icily. 

Billy rolled forward and scooped up his shotgun and fired it at nearly point blank range into her stomach. He then drew out his pistols and fired a series of shots that hit her arms and forehead. One stray shot knocked off her barrette. She shrieked and collapsed facedown onto the ground. Billy stood up and cautiously walked over to her. He poked the end of his gun at the back of her head. 

"Get up Element." 

She began to whimper quietly. "It hurts." 

Billy arched an eyebrow. "Of course it does." 

She began to tremble all over, her fingernails digging into the dirt. "I can't stop it." 

"Stop wh-" began Billy. 

He gaped in amazement as the barnyard and house began to melt around him. His hands began to shake as he pointed the guns wildly around him. Everything was dissolving into pools of water.

"T-this can't be real!" he stammered, trying to fight down his rising panic. 

"Make it stop!" screamed Kelvina as she started to sink under the waves. 

"What are you doing?" he demanded. 

She raised her head and opened her eyes. Billy's jaw dropped as he saw tears spilling out of her bright glowing cerulean eyes. Water began to rise around him, up to his knees. 

"Stop it!" he shouted, raising his pistols. 

"I can't!" she sobbed. 

The pistols began to writhe in his hands like snakes. He yelped as he dropped them into the water. As he began to fumble for his shotgun, he got slammed with wave after wave of cool energy emanating off of Kelvina. Her body was now burning a furious blue, like a spectral fire. Billy's eyes rolled upwards and his nose began to bleed as he collapsed into the water, succumbing to a welcome oblivion….

What felt an eternity later Billy woke up with a start and saw a rough-hewn wooden ceiling. Children peered anxiously down at him from all sides of the bed. Primera removed a wet cloth from his forehead. 

"What happened?" asked Lucy. 

Billy blinked in confusion. "Where am I?"

"Your bedroom," said Karl. 

"Where'd she go?" asked Billy. 

"She's over there," said a green-scaled dragon child.

Billy looked over and saw Kelvina lying on a cot by the wall. Her arms and shoulders were bandaged and the barrette once again rested on her forehead. Automatically, his hands went down to his gun holsters. Empty. He sat up and swung his legs over the side and suddenly felt woozy. Primera gripped his arm fearfully.

"I'm alright," he said, slowly getting up, "Who patched her up?" 

"Prim did," said a young boy with red hair. 

"Did you kids see the water?" he asked as he limped over to Kelvina. 

"You mean the water spell?" asked Karl. 

"No, I mean later," he responded thoughtfully. 

"She only cast that one time," said the dragon child. 

"Prim said she was glowing funny at the end," said Lucy. 

"Did she see anything melting?" he asked still staring down at the Element uneasily. 

"Melting?" asked a red haired boy.

Billy glanced back at Primera who solemnly shook her head. He then dropped his hand on Kelvina's face and ran his hand up to the barrette. 

"It started when I knocked off this thing," he muttered to himself. 

"Etone," said Kelvina in a whisper. 

Billy pulled his hand away as if he had touched a hot stove. 

"I thought you were asleep," he said hastily. 

"Tolone always says I look asleep even when I'm awake," said Kelvina with a small smile. 

"Are you alright?" he asked. 

"Why should you care Etone?" replied Kelvina sadly. 

Billy found himself loosing his patience. "Oh for crying out loud…just call me Billy!" 

Kelvina looked puzzled. "Mr. Black?"

"Close enough," he said sighing, "What happened to you Kelvina?" 

She held out her hand. "Help me up."

He gently pulled her into a sitting position. 

"Come closer children," she said softly. 

The kids looked up at Billy. He nodded silently. They gathered in a semicircle on the floor in front of Kelvina. Primera climbed onto Billy's lap. 

"A long time ago, there lived a monster called the Gorgon," began Kelvina, "She had snakes for hair and was so ugly that anyone who looked her in the eyes was immediately turned into stone. Many people died until an evil king summoned a great warrior to slay her."

Primera glanced up at Billy as Kelvina continued her story.

"This hero was very clever and polished his shield so that it reflected like a mirror. He then traveled to the island of the Gorgon. He found the island covered with statues that had once been men. Then in the deepest lair of the dungeon he saw her image reflected in his shield. He drew his sword and slew her in one blow." 

The children gasped in unison.

"He then took the Gorgon's head and brought it back to the evil king. He removed the head from the bag and all in the court were immediately turned into stone. The end." 

"That was scary," said Lucy. 

"I wasn't scared," retorted Karl. 

"I felt sorry for the Gorgon," said the dragon child. 

"What?" said several other children. 

"Well, it wasn't her fault that she looked like that," said the dragon. 

"That's true," said Billy looking directly at Kelvina. 

"It wasn't her fault?" echoed Kelvina. 

Primera hopped down from Billy's lap and walked over to Kelvina. She put her hands on Kelvina's knees. 

"Prim," said Billy nervously. 

Primera looked back stubbornly at Billy. 

Kelvina put her hands on top of Primera's and fought back tears. "Thank you." 

The next morning Billy stood on the porch of the orphanage and watched the children playing on and around Marinebasher. To them it was just another piece of playground equipment. Lucy sat on top of the head. 

"Fishy!" she said. 

"It's not a fish, it's a dolphin!" lectured Karl sitting next to her.

"Doll fin," said the dragon child from the ground.

Billy shook his head and walked back into the house. The main room had a long wooden table standing in the center of the room, with benches all around. A fire roared in the fireplace on the opposite wall. Kelvina was sitting on a bench near him, sipping tea demurely. He sat across from her. 

"You don't have to keep an eye on me," she said, "I'm not here to fight." 

Billy filled a cup from the kettle. "Why did you come here then?" 

Kelvina sighed. "I'm searching for Dominia."

"Where is she?" asked Billy.

"I don't know," replied Kelvina, "That's why I'm looking." 

They sipped their tea in silence. 

"Can I help you look?" asked Billy. 

Kelvina nearly spit out her tea. "What?" 

Billy looked away. "I know, we're enemies." 

"Adversaries," she corrected. 

He mulled that over. 

"Enemies imply opposite goals," she elaborated, "I feel while our methods are different, our goals are the same." 

"Not true," said Billy shaking his head, "I don't want Solaris to dominate the world." 

Kelvina smirked. "Solaris doesn't matter, only Commander Ramsus." 

"What makes him so great?" asked Billy. 

"You haven't seen this side of him, but he is kind and compassionate," said Kelvina with a quiet smile, "He is brave, strong and intelligent." 

Billy found himself wishing he could see her smile more often. "Sounds more like Fei," he said eventually. 

Kelvina shuddered. "We do not mention that name in front of the Commander." 

Billy sighed and glumly sipped his tea. 

"I need to leave soon," she said eventually. 

Billy stared at her intently. "What about the orphanage?"

"It is an unimportant detail," she replied evenly, "It will not feature in my report." 

"How can I believe you?" inquired Billy. 

She drained the last of her cup. "You can't." 

"So either I trust you or I don't," he stated. 

Kelvina stood up. "Ultimately it's a decision everyone has to make." 

Billy stood as well. "I'll trust you this time." 

"You may regret that," she said.

"No, I'll make you regret it," he retorted. 

She nodded and they walked outside together. 

"Kids, get down from that gear!" barked Billy. 

He was met with a chorus of groans. Reluctantly the children climbed down. They surrounded Billy and Kelvina. 

"Are you really a bad guy?" asked Lucy. 

"I'm trying to make a better world for all of you children," said Kelvina, "If that makes me a bad guy then so be it." 

"Why don't you help Brother Billy instead?" asked the dragon child. 

"We fight for different people," replied Billy. 

"And they hate each other," added Kelvina. 

"Why can't they be friends then?" inquired Lucy. 

Billy and Kelvina turned to face each other. 

"It's not going to happen," said Kelvina sadly. 

"Let's not keep her," suggested Billy. 

Kelvina climbed up the side of Marinebasher. She flipped open a lever and the hatch opened. She threw a small bundle down and Billy caught it. 

"What is this?" he asked. 

"It's for the children," she replied, "Unwrap it after I'm gone." 

The hatch swung down and sealed with a faint hiss. Everyone backed away as the thrusters on the end of Marinebasher's fins fired up. The gear levitated and swiveled around. Then with a loud bang it rocketed off toward the ocean. As it vanished over the horizon, Billy undid the strings the bundle. A small wooden carving of an angel with one wing rested in his palm. He handed it to Primera, who held it up for the other children to see. 

"Brother Billy, is that an angel?" asked Lucy. 

"Yes she was," said Billy staring off into the distant waters. 


	2. Seraphim

Chapter 2 

The sun was setting over Nortune, casting the tall metal buildings in long shadows. A muscular olive green skinned giant lumbered through a back alley lined with garbage. Ricardo Banderas had a bright orange mane of hair flowing up and back, partly obscuring his long pointed ears. Small glowing yellow eyes with slit pupils glared from dark pits in his face. He wore baggy red pants with huge boots and metal riveted gloves decorated his fists. On his neck was a large metal ring shaped detonation collar. He paused to survey the people hurrying past him and noticed how little the city has changed in his absence. A gaudy neon sign advertised a nearby pub. 

The Wildcat Pub was packed with people. Some workers were laughing as one of them was drunkenly trying to sing along with a sappy love song playing on the jukebox. The waitress ran hurriedly to and fro as she tried to keep up with all the orders. A mole demi-human sat alone in a corner, morosely nursing a drink. Most of the customers recognized him and quickly looked away. As he got close to the bar, he could make out the bartender talking to a blond woman in a pink frilly dress. 

"And it's purple, with a really biiig sword," she was saying in a slightly grating, high pitched voice as she spread her arms out wide. 

The bartender shook his head. "Nope, haven't seen it." 

They both turned towards Rico, the woman gasping in shock.

"Hello Champ," said the bartender amiably, "What'll it be?"

"Tequila," said Rico as he sat down, making the stool creak, "And don't call me Champ."

The bartender nodded and put a bottle and a small shot glass on the countertop. Rico pushed the glass away and began drinking straight from the bottle. 

"It's really you Mister Champ!" said the annoying woman. 

He glanced at her. "You still here?" 

She nodded vigorously. The bangs of her long hair mostly hid her jade green eyes. Something about her innocent expression struck a familiar chord with him. 

"We met before?" he asked gruffly. 

"Absolutely Mister Champ!" she said, putting her hands together, "I looove your fighting technique!"

"Hmph!" he grunted, "I don't need Arena groupies." 

She stared at him solemnly and then began to giggle uncontrollably. He rolled his eyes and tried to savor his drink in peace. 

"You really don't remember me?" she asked, delighted. 

He slammed the bottle on the counter. "Why, should I?" 

"I guess not," she said impishly as she placed her hand on his arm. "You can call me Bunny." 

He took another swig of the bottle, pulling his arm free. "Buzz off." 

She exhaled sharply in frustration and turned to regard the other patrons. Her face lit up as she saw a female dragon demi-human walk into the pub and take a seat further down the bar. Bunny elbowed Rico sharply. 

"Hey!" he snapped irritably. 

"Did you see her?" she asked excitedly. 

"Who?" asked Rico, instantly regretting the question. 

"That's the dragon lady the mole man likes," she said cheerfully, "But he's too shy to talk to her." 

"Yeah so?" he responded impatiently. 

"I'm gonna help him!" she said as she stood up. 

He grabbed her arm. "Don't bother them!" he growled. 

She blinked in surprise. "Why?" 

"People like to be left alone," he said darkly. 

She began to grimace. "Owie."

Feeling horrified, he quickly released her arm. "Sorry." 

"It's okay," said Bunny smiling broadly, "I'm the angel of love!" 

He watched her bound over to the mole man. 

"The angel of love?" he echoed in disbelief. 

She leaned over the table and began whispering something to the mole man. He replied shakily after which she nodded. She waved to him as she ran over to the dragon girl. The mole man cautiously walked over to Rico. 

"H-hello," he stammered, clearly intimidated by him. 

Rico eyed him questioningly. 

"It's quite an honor Champ," added the mole man, intertwining his claws. 

"Don't call me that," replied Rico wearily. 

"Sorry!" said the mole man bowing hastily. 

Rico waved a hand. "Forget it." 

They both turned to see Bunny return with the dragon girl. Rico felt a slow sinking sensation that he was screwed.

"I'm truly honored to meet you Mister Banderas," said the dragon girl bowing politely. 

Bunny handed Rico a pen and two scraps of paper. "Thanks for doing this," she said playfully. 

Rico's brow furrowed in puzzlement. Then he looked at the mole man and dragon girl and sighed deeply. Reluctantly he signed his full name on both scraps of paper. He handed a piece of paper to each of them. 

"Wow! Thanks!" gushed the mole man. 

"You'll always be the Champ to us!" said the dragon girl. 

Rico felt acutely embarrassed. "Yeah, well." 

They walked together to the mole man's table and began to talk animatedly as they compared signatures. Rico glowered at Bunny. 

"You sneaky bitch!" he snapped. 

She giggled. "I'm sorry." 

"Like hell you are!" he said returning to his drink. 

"But you helped these people," she replied. 

He sat there and sulked. She sighed and stood up. 

"I'm sorry to be a bother Mister Champ," said Bunny as she walked toward the door. 

He suddenly stood and began to follow her. "Wait a minute!" he said. 

He reached for her shoulder but caught a lock of her hair instead. As she walked away the whole mop of hair came off her head. He stared down at the wig in his grip, then up to her quizzically. Her real hair was a mass of bright pink spikes with two large pink floppy ears that folded down to violet colored tips. 

"Seraphita!" he snarled. 

Seraphita grinned nervously and waved. "Oh gee, hi there!" 

He swung a massive fist at her. She hopped over him, using his shoulders as a springboard. 

"You tricked me!" he bellowed swinging around to face her.

"Wait!" she pleaded, "Let's not fight!" 

"Please take it outside!" shouted the bartender. 

Rico smashed the bottle over the back of a chair. The pieces of glass tickled softly as they hit the hardwood floor. Then he turned and headed out the door. Seraphita reluctantly followed him. 

Outside darkness had fallen, the moon bathing them in a mysterious glow. He threw the remains of the bottle against a wall. 

"You made me waste a perfectly good bottle of tequila," he groused. 

"I'm sooo sorry Mister Champ," said Seraphita, looking contrite. 

"What's with the get up?" he demanded. 

She held up the fringes of the skirt and curtseyed. "Do you like it?"

"That's not the point!" he snapped. 

She nodded solemnly. "Commander Ramsus told me I had to look inconspicuous." 

Rico gaped openly at her, his fangs showing. "This is your idea of inconspicuous?" 

"Uh-huh," she said. 

He burst out laughing, putting a hand to his forehead. She began to laugh along uncertainly with him. He guffawed uproariously clutching his sides in pain.

"So why are you really here?" he asked between chuckles.

"I'm looking for Dominia," she replied, "Have you seen her?" 

"Maybe," he said suddenly serious, "What's it worth to you?"

Seraphita steeled her resolve. "Whatever it takes!" 

"Fight me then," he said evenly. 

She sighed and put up her fists. He walked over and put a massive hand on top of hers. 

"Not here, in the Arena," he clarified.

She blinked. "You mean with gears?" 

He nodded. "Tomorrow evening." 

"But what-" she began. 

He shook his head. "No buts."

Seraphita's face lit up with understanding. "All right!" 

He patted her on the head. "Good girl." 

She reddened in the face a bit. He turned and walked off into the night. She watched after him for a long time. 

The lights went up in the room, brilliantly illuminating everything inside. The paddock was a tremendous hanger style building with metals walls and ceiling, with bare wires and pipes running between the steel girders. In the center of the room rested an enormous gear in the shape of a lion. It was brilliant pink with white trim. In the center of the forehead was a triangular seal. Two massive wings swept back from the shoulder blades and three claws protruded from each metallic foot. 

Rico stepped away from the light switch, faintly conscious of the distant roar of the crowd. He looked over to see Seraphita clutching one of the legs, whispering quietly with her eyes closed. He noticed she was in her familiar Element uniform now: a skintight red shirt with a green gem at the white collar, matching red wide shouldered gloves, and a pink sash around her midsection. A white and pink fluffy tail peeked out from her rump. She eventually opened her eyes and noticed him.

"Hello there Mister Champ!" she said brightly. 

"What are doing?" he inquired. 

She giggled. "I'm talking to Grandgrowl." 

"Talking?" he asked looking up at the fearsome jaws. 

"Sure, I talk to him all the time," she explained. 

"Whatever," he said evenly, "Just remember I won't go easy on you." 

She nodded enthusiastically. "Of course!" 

"Fine," he said as he ambled out. 

She placed a hand on Grandgrowl's paw. "I hope he'll help us Growly." 

She climbed up the leg to the mane, tapping on a small square hatch, which swung open. She climbed inside and pulled up a series of levers. Grandgrowl roared to life, the lights in the eyes burning fiercely. She pulled back on the handles and pressed the foot pedals. It began to lumber toward a pair of massive doors that slowly opened. She blinked a bit against the glare of sunlight streaming through the viewers. She could make out a huge crowd seated in the circular arena muttering excitedly at her entrance. A vast grassy plain was spread out before her. 

"Our first surprise challenger is the lion gear Grandgrowl," echoed an announcer's voice, "Piloted by the spunky little fireball known as Seraphita!" 

A huge roar erupted from the crowd as they waved their hands in excitement. 

"Uh, hi everyone!" she said through her loudspeaker. 

She saw doors on the far side of arena creak open. She magnified the view and saw an ungainly colossal green gear mounted on wheels. It had a mask with slits for a face and an enormous cylindrical tank bolted to its back. The left arm ended in pincer like claws. 

"And our second surprise challenger is the giant gear Stier," said the announcer, "Piloted by Nortune's own former champion, Ricardo Banderas!" 

The crowd went wild, getting to their feet and cheering. Stier raised a claw and dropped it back to its side. 

"He's big, but he's not invincible Growly," reassured Seraphita. 

"May the best gear win!" said the announcer.

Stier fired up its engines and careened wildly at her. Grandgrowl roared and spit out a glowing ring of energy straight at Stier. Rico maneuvered out of the way as Seraphita pounced on top of him, knocking him over. Stier swung its massive feet up and kicked off Grandgrowl, which flipped over in mid-flight and landed on its paws. They both fired off their thrusters and began circling each other warily, searching for a weak spot. 

"You're really terrific!" said Seraphita through her speaker. 

"You're not going to win by sucking up!" taunted Rico's voice from Stier. 

Grandgrowl and Stier both shot out waves of energy that collided and canceled each other out. Stier lurched forward and pounded Grandgrowl with a punch to the face then an uppercut that sent the lion gear flying. Seraphita gritted her teeth and plowed forward biting Rico across the head, then pummeling him with both wings. They separated again, retreating to opposite ends of the arena. 

"You're good!" shouted Rico, "But not good enough to beat me!" 

"We'll see!" replied Seraphita. 

Seraphita leapt into the air and rocketed down of top of Rico. Stier caught Grandgrowl and flipped upside down, pummeling it into the ground. Explosions rocketed across the surface of Grandgrowl and its head drooped low. 

"And the victor is Ricardo Banderas!" yelled the announcer. 

The crowd cheered lustily for their former champion. Stier turned and regarded the mobs of chanting fans. The top hatch on Grandgrowl popped open and Seraphita climbed, shaking all over. 

"I can't loose!" she said on the verge of tears, "I have to find Dominia!" 

The front hatch on Stier swung open. Rico clambered out grinning triumphantly. 

"Better luck next time bunny girl," he sneered. 

"Wait, I'm not done yet!" said Seraphita defiantly. 

Rico laughed. "Your gear is toast!" 

"Fight me one on one!" said Seraphita desperately. 

Rico shook his head. "You're beaten, just accept it!" 

Seraphita leapt over to Stier and started pummeling Rico with her fists. "C'mon fight me you big coward!" she taunted. 

Rico shoved her backwards and watched her land on the grass below. "No one calls me a coward!" he roared. 

He leapt onto the ground as she just barely hopped out of the way. 

"It looks we're having a rematch," said the announcer in wonderment, "Except this time without the gears."

The crowd began to cheer and chant Rico's name as he swung his fists at Seraphita, who nimbly dodged. She put her hands together and began to glow with a red aura. A pillar of fire surrounded Rico, searing him. He howled in pain and grabbed her by the throat. She gasped and choked as he shoved her headfirst into the ground. She flailed and then kicked him off. She shakily got to her feet and wiped blood away from her mouth. 

"I can't lose!" she said, her green eyes aflame. 

Rico gestured her to get him. She sent a series of flying kicks into his chest, which felt like hitting iron. As he began to chuckle she switched to hitting him in the face. He bellowed and grabbed one of her feet but she managed to kick herself free. She glowed green for an instant and looked revived. He glowed with an intense aura and knocked her down with an outstretched arm. The then pummeled her with blows to her face and stomach. She skidded backwards into the grass. He then ran and leapt on top of her pinning her beneath his massive weight. When she stopped moving he sat up, breathing hard. 

"Had enough bunny girl?" he demanded between pants. 

Her bloodied body did not stir. He reached down to her throat, suddenly worried. There was a weak pulse. He gently scooped her arm into his arms, marveling how light she was as he rushed back toward Stier. 

"Another victory for the Champ…oh, it looks like his opponent was badly hurt," said the announcer. 

Stier fired up its engine and raced back toward the paddock. Cradling Seraphita in his arms, Rico hoped he wasn't too late. 

Seraphita opened her eyes weakly, staring up at a kindly woman with dark hair. 

"How do you feel?" she asked. 

Seraphita looked around the threadbare metal walled room, with only a few chairs and a table. "Where am I?" she asked. 

"I'm the doctor for D-District," replied the woman, "You're in my house."

"How did I get here?" asked Seraphita gingerly touching the bandage around her forehead. 

"Rico brought you here," said the Doctor, "He was pretty upset." 

As the memories flooded back, Seraphita began to sniffle. 

"Hey," said the doctor, "Are you in any pain?" 

Seraphita grabbed the Doctors arm and began to sob. "I lost!" 

The Doctor patted her head reassuringly. "That's okay, we all lose sometimes." 

"But I failed Dominia and Commander Ramsus!" she wailed. 

"You work for Ramsus?" asked the doctor in surprise. 

"Yeah, and he'll never forgive me!" cried Seraphita. 

The Doctor sighed. "Rico, can you come in here for a minute?" she asked loudly.

The door swung open with a bang and Rico rushed in. He knelt next to them. 

"Will she make it?" he asked. 

"She'll be fine," said the Doctor. 

"Can you give us a minute then?" he asked with an edge in his voice. 

She nodded and walked into the back room. Seraphita buried her head in her arms. 

"Look, I'm sorry," said Rico hanging his head, "I know you hate me, but-" 

Seraphita looked up, tears still spilling out of her eyes. "I don't hate you Mister Champ." 

Rico frowned. "Then why the hell are you blubbering like a baby?" 

"Because I failed the Elements," she said, dropping her head onto the pillow, "I can't face them again." 

"Seraphita," said Rico sadly, "I don't know anything about Dominia's whereabouts." 

She looked up in shock. "But you said-" 

"I lied, all right?" he snapped, turning away in disgust, "You wouldn't have won either way." 

She blinked on confusion. "But why?" 

"I wanted to fight you," he said. 

Seraphita painfully pulled herself upright. 

"That's the way I measure people's worth," he muttered, staring at his claw tipped hands, "By strength."

She wobbled over to him and fell against his back. He turned around and held her up by the shoulders. 

"I'm fine," she said. 

He shook his head, "I may have beaten you, but I didn't win." 

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his huge neck. 

"Seraphita," he protested. 

"Shh," she said, "You need a hug from the angel of love." 

Rico stared at his hands, completely unsure of what to do with them. With a free hand she pulled his arms around her shoulders. His breath made her ears gently sway. 

"This is wrong," said Rico his heart hammering. 

"I bet you love hugs," she replied. 

He looked away. "Bull!" he said with more conviction than he felt. 

"I'm sorry too Rico," she said evenly, "I saw you in the bar and well, I tried to meet you as a normal person." 

"I'm not normal," he corrected. 

"Well then none of us are," she replied. 

Rico stood there, holding this tiny slip of a girl is his arms and remembered a similar feeling from a long time ago. 

There was a polite knock on the door. The Doctor crossed through the room, doing her best to ignore them as she answered the door. A soldier in a long gray overcoat and a round black helmet saluted. 

"Sorry to bother you Doc," he said, "But we're here for the Element." 

She peered at the dozen or so soldiers standing behind him and opened up the door all the way. Rico pulled away from Seraphita and crossed his arms angrily. 

"N-now we don't want any trouble," said the soldier nervously. 

"It's okay," said Seraphita, touching Rico's arm, "I'm ready." 

The soldier saluted and escorted her outside. Rico followed them. 

"Thanks a million Doc," he said.

"Anytime," she said. 

A steely man with an iron gray beard and moustache pounded away at an organ console, wrenching out a powerful but melancholy tune. He was dressed in flowing royal red robes and a small pointed hat. A servant in a gray coat appeared behind him. 

"The Element is here your Majesty." 

"Show her in," he responded. 

The door opened and Seraphita walked in. She stared at the Emperor in awe. 

He stopped in mid note and turned to look at her. "So, you're one of Ramsus' Elements." 

"Yes Your Majesty," she said, bowing courteously. "I'm Seraphita the Element of Fire." 

"I'm Sigmund, the Emperor of Kislev," replied the old man. 

"Your Majesty-" began the servant, but he stopped when the Emperor held up his hand. 

"I'm pleased to meet you," she said bowing again. 

"That was quite a performance yesterday," said Sigmund.

She gasped. "You saw the arena battle?" 

He nodded. "Both of them, on an unofficial basis of course." 

She looked down at her feet. "I didn't do very well." 

"I think you did better outside of the battlefield than inside," said Sigmund with a twinkle. 

"Huh?" said Seraphita, "I don't understand."

"Never mind that," he said waving a hand in dismissal, "Let's cut to the chase." 

She nodded; nervously resigned to whatever fate he had in store for her. 

"What do you think of Ricardo?" asked the Emperor eventually. 

She gaped openly. "Uh, oh, he's a great guy!" 

"So you like him?" he asked. 

She thought it over and nodded. "Yeah." 

"Good, you may go now," said Sigmund, turning back to his console. 

Seraphita stood there and stared, completely bewildered. The servant took her by the elbow and guided her out the door. She glanced back at Sigmund as he began to play a new thunderous tune. The door shut behind her. He was losing himself in the reverberating melody when the door opened again and the servant returned. 

"I have to plan for the future," said the Emperor.

"Of course your Majesty," said the servant bowing. 

"What did you think of her?" asked Sigmund.

"A complete ditz with a soft heart and a hard head," said the servant superciliously. 

"Quite," said Sigmund with a smirk, "She'll do." 

The servant waited for further elaboration, but the Emperor simply played out the fearsome tune. He bowed and walked away, once again mystified by his liege's motives. 

Seraphita walked down the massive marble staircase leading into the Imperial Place. She saw Rico pacing nervously in the courtyard below, a cordon of soldiers keeping a watchful eye on him. He rushed up to her. 

"Are you all right?" he demanded, putting his hands on her shoulders. 

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." 

"What happened in there?" he asked. 

She frowned slightly. "I'm not really sure." 

Rico stared at her, equally mystified. 

"Thanks for worrying about me though," she said smiling. 

He dropped his hands to his side. "It's nothing." 

She giggled. "You silly." 

He sighed and gestured her to follow. They walked down the main avenue of Nortune. Seraphita marveled at the huge towering buildings. 

"This is a nice city," she said eventually. 

"It's a cesspool," he said, "I thought I could come home again, but I was wrong." 

"It's not the buildings that make a home it's the people," she responded, "And the people here love you." 

Rico tried not to laugh out loud. "That's ridiculous!" 

Seraphita sighed softly. "You don't see it I guess." 

They went back to the arena area down a flight of stairs into a basement room with a counter protected by steel mesh. 

"Hi there Champ," said a woman at the counter. 

"We're here to pick up the gears," said Rico. 

"At once sir," she said, pressing a button. 

They heard a faint rumbling sound. The guard at the far door let them pass into a large room. Stier and Grandgrowl stood side by side, both looking pristine. 

"You fixed Growly!" said Seraphita. 

"That makes us even, okay?" said Rico quickly. 

She turned and hugged him. "Thank you." 

"Sure," he said somewhat gruffly. 

She bounded over to Grandgrowl and climbed up into the cockpit. She waved down to him. 

"I hope we get to fight again!" she called out. 

He grinned toothily. "I'll kick your fuzzy little tail again!" 

She giggled. "We'll see about that!"

Grandgrowl's wings unfolded and it took off toward the edge of Nortune, streaking across the sky. Rico continued to watch long after she was gone. 

"The angel of love," he muttered as he touched Stier's leg, "What a crock, eh boy?" 


	3. Throne

Chapter 3 

Bright crystalline stars illuminated the _Thames_ as it leisurely made its way along the ocean surface. An enormous platform, complete with battleship style superstructure along one side, rested on four massive metal pillars. In the daytime, the rusting crumbling hulk looked like a floating pile of junk, but at night, it achieved a kind of strange grandeur, like an ageless battle scarred whale plowing the depths. 

The Captain standing in the bridge at the top of the superstructure fit in. He was a tall walrus demi-human with a peg leg and a pipe jutting from his mouth at a jaunty angle. He scanned the black horizon with a practiced sailor's eye as he sucked on the empty pipe. 

"Hanz, any contacts?" he asked in a gruff voice. 

A dolphin demi-human looked up from his instruments and stifled a yawn with a flipper. 

"No Captain," he said wearily. 

"No slacking!" admonished the Captain waving a paw at his first mate, "You're a man of the sea!" 

"This man needs sleep," muttered Hanz to himself. 

He blinked for a second then rubbed his eyes. A crimson bright point of light was flashing in the lower left corner of his scanner. 

"Contact Captain!" yelled Hanz, "Bearing north by northeast!" 

"Excellent!" said the Captain filling and lighting his pipe. The glow of the match briefly illuminated his look of grim satisfaction.

"Orders Captain?" asked a grizzled man at the ship's wheel. 

"Helmsman, steady as she goes!" responded the Captain, "Hanz, order general quarters!"

"General quarters?" protested the dolphin, "But we haven't attempted contact yet!" 

The Captain looked around him at the graveyard shift crew around him. "You can't be too careful," he said finally, "After all…."

Everyone groaned inwardly as they knew what was going to happen next. 

"I am!"

"A man!"

"Of the sea!"

After spinning to face all four directions he returned his attention to his first mate. "Hanz, try contacting her." 

"Aye Captain," responded Hanz, "Attention unidentified ship bearing north by northeast, this is the mobile mining platform _Thames_. Please identify yourselves and your intentions." 

"_Thames_, this is the _Yggdrasil_," responded a high pitched squeaky voice laced with static, "Our intentions are peaceful." 

"The _Yggdrasil_?" said the helmsman incredulously, "Not them again!" 

"We're still cleaning up the damage from last time," groused Hanz.

"Invite them aboard!" bellowed the Captain cheerfully. He liked adventurers. 

"Aye Sir!" said Hanz, "_Yggdrasil_, proceed to main docking birth." 

"Understood _Thames_," said the distant voice, "Nice talking with you." 

"Strange crew," muttered Hanz, "But good taste in communication officers!" 

A sail of a giant submarine broke the surface of the water and came to rest against a docking platform. The hiss of a hatch on top opening briefly muffled the argument within. 

"Enough with the sermons!" yelled an impulsive young man as he climbed up the ladder on to the deck of the Yggdrasil. He had wild blond hair, an eyepatch over one eye and wore a red jacket with white pants He put his gloved hands on the railing and sighed deeply. 

A courtly bronze skinned man with silver hair and an eyepatch as well appeared out of the hatch. He was wearing a long elegant coat with blue trim. "Sire, you can't just forget your responsibilities!" he protested. 

"Sigurd, you sound like old Maison now," said the young man bitterly. 

Sigurd Harcourt stiffened like a guard at attention. "I'd consider that to be an honor." 

Bartholomew Fatima stared out at the nighttime ocean and once again bitterly reflected on his fate. He was more cut out as a Pirate Captain than as the next ruler of Aveh, but all his followers treated him as if he was already King. With his shoulders slumped, he turned around and rested his elbows on the railing. "All right, what do I have to do?" 

"What have I always told you?" inquired Sigurd patiently.

"Never start something I'll regret later," murmured Bart automatically. 

"And?" prompted Sigurd. 

"A King's first duty is to his people," recited Bart.

Sigurd folded his arms across his chest and regarded Bart with a familiar mixture of admiration and exasperation. "Let's go Sire." 

They walked up the plank together and entered an elevator mounted in a screw shaped shaft. Bart pushed a button and the elevator began to ascend, spinning along the spiral grooves as it did so. They stepped out onto the main deck area. Bart was surprised to see so much activity going on at the dead of night. A pair of diving gears sat side by side as work crews adjusted and repaired the armor plating. A derrick lowered cargo into the gaping maw of a hatch that led into a storage hold underneath. 

"Remember, we're here for supplies," said Sigurd, steering him clear of the gears. 

They made their way toward a random pile of crates around which some people had set up some small shops. Sigurd approached one as Bart noticed two people playing cards. As he got closer, he could see the woman in the gray hooded cloak was slamming cards on top of other cards at lightning speed, so fast the man in the white suit could not keep up. She slammed the last card down on the pile triumphantly. 

"I win again," she gloated. 

The man slammed a coin on the tabletop and angrily stalked off. 

"Thanks for playing," said the woman as she reached for the coin. Bart put his hand on top of the coin before she could take it. 

"Hey!" she snarled, suddenly turning pale as she saw his face. 

"I know this game," said Bart leisurely tossing the coin up in the air and catching it again, "You're pretty good." 

"It's just a matter of strategy," said the woman coldly.

Bart placed the coin on the table. "You may be good sister, but not good enough to beat me!" 

"We'll see about that," said the woman shuffling the deck 

Sigurd came over, his expression worried. "What are you doing?" 

"Just a little fun," replied Bart, as he took of his jacket and handed it to Sigurd. He stretched his arms off to the sides. 

The woman dealt quickly. Once the cards were laid out they began to pull four cards apiece from the central pile. Then they rapidly laid out the cards in order in two piles to either side. Bart drew and slammed down cards with reckless abandon, but the woman was playing her cards carefully. Within a minute it was all over. Bart stared down angrily at he three remaining cards. 

"You cheated!" he snapped. 

The woman smirked and held out a hand. Bart flipped a coin her way and stalked off, snatching the jacket from Sigurd on his way. 

"Jerk!" he shouted when he thought he was out of earshot. 

Sigurd laid his own coin on the table. 

"You want to play too?" asked the woman. 

"Why not?" said Sigurd with a twinkle, "I always enjoyed our matches Tolone." 

The woman pulled back her hood revealing long silvery unbound hair that reached past her shoulders. Her light blue eyes regarded him with arrogance tinged with fear. A small triangular cluster of electrodes decorated each cheek. 

"How did you know?" she asked. 

"It wasn't hard," he said picking up the cards and shuffling them, "A true strategist recognizes technique." 

"But playing cards and fighting are completely different!" she insisted. 

Sigurd regarded her evenly and he dealt. "You still have a lot a learn." 

Tolone sighed and they began to draw cards. Both played defensively, trying to provoke the other to make a careless mistake. Neither of them did. It got down to the wire, and Tolone noticed she had no place to put any of her cards. She looked over to see Sigurd calmly waiting with his cards. He then placed his cards in a quick series of deals that Tolone could only barely keep up with. She was left with one card.

"Damn it!" she snapped, "How could I lose?" 

"Losing is always a risk you take when you play," said Sigurd, "But not all losses are worth risking." 

She stared at him blankly. As he started to walk away, she caught his sleeve. He half turned to see her expression of animosity give way to one of fear. 

"It's not too late for you Sigurd Harcourt," she said insistently, "Come with me." 

"Go where?" he asked. But he already knew the answer. They both did. 

Still she said it. "You can be forgiven!"

He smiled faintly. "Does this offer apply to Hyuga and Jesse as well?" 

Tolone's expression hardened. "They chose their path long ago." 

"Then why the special consideration for me?" he asked gently. 

Tolone looked to one side. "It's killing the Commander to dispose of traitors like you!" 

"I know," said Sigurd, "It pains me as well."

"Then why?" demanded Tolone, gripping his arm fiercely. Small motors whirled in her limbs as her grip became crushing. "How could you do that to Commander Ramsus?" 

He put his hand on top of hers. "We just see things differently that's all." 

She dropped her arms to her sides. "One day I'll have to kill you."

He nodded. "It would be an honor Tolone."

She faced away from him. "It's not funny!" 

"I never said it was," said Sigurd sitting on a nearby crate. Reluctantly she sat next to him. 

"Tolone, I'm not going to patronize you," said Sigurd, "So follow whatever cause you believe in." 

"But," prompted Tolone quietly. 

Sigurd smiled briefly. "But try to see what you're following with open eyes." 

"I owe him my life," said Tolone intensely, "He saw value in me that no one else saw!" 

"Maybe he's looking for value in himself," suggested Sigurd. 

Tolone frowned. "How?" 

"By finding worth in others, he can find it in himself," said Sigurd. 

She shook her head. "How could he doubt his own worth?" 

Sigurd chuckled bitterly. "I think everyone goes through that, but I think with Khar it's worse." 

Tolone grabbed his arm again. "What did he tell you?" 

"It was more what he didn't say that told me," said Sigurd as he shook he head. 

"I wish we were back at Jugend," she said with a sigh.

Sigurd nodded. "I miss it too."

Tolone leaned her head against his shoulder. 

"You're wearing your hair down," he commented. 

She nodded. 

"It looks better that way," he said. 

"Don't," she said with an edge in her voice. 

"Don't what?" inquired Sigurd.

"Don't be nice to me," she said bitterly, "It will make it harder in the end."

Sigurd was still trying to think of a suitable response when Bart returned. 

"Hey Siggy, how much longer are you go-whoa!" he said in boredom that quickly gave way to shock. 

Bart reached down for the whips on his belt just as Tolone reached him. She backhanded him into a pile of spare gear parts. Sigurd helped Bart up as she ran toward the superstructure at full tilt.

"Sigurd, what the hell was that?" demanded Bart. 

"Just let her go," said Sigurd sadly. 

"To hell with that!" yelled Bart as he ran off in hot pursuit. 

Sigurd sighed and reluctantly ran after his charge. The reached screw elevator and found the meshwork elevator doors closed. They heard the rumble of the elevator as it descended below them. 

"She's headed for the sub deck!" said Bart. 

Sigurd stared upwards. "No, she's climbing up the inside of the shaft."

Bart frowned. "How do you know?" 

Sigurd shrugged. "Instinct."

Bart punched the elevator button repeatedly until the elevator returned to their floor. Bart and Sigurd ran in and Sigurd hit the button for the top floor. 

"What's she doing here anyway?" asked Bart. 

"Most likely gathering information," suggested Sigurd. 

The elevator spun and spun and finally came to rest at the bridge level. They walked into the bridge deck to see Tolone standing in front of the Captain. 

"I don't have time for this!" Tolone was saying. 

"Ah but lass, you seem the seafaring type!" said the Captain cheerfully. 

They both turned to Bart and Sigurd.

"Welcome to the _Thames_!" said the Captain. 

Bart gave a friendly wave. "Mind if we take this Element off your hands?"

The Captain arched a bushy eyebrow. "Are you looking for trouble lad?"

"Yes," said Sigurd with a faint sigh. 

"Siggy!" snapped Bart. 

"But it's true," replied Sigurd. 

Tolone raised her hand above her head and began to glow green. Wind whistled through the room, blowing anything loose into a whirlwind that veered over towards Bart and Sigurd, who jumped in opposite directions to dodge. Tolone knocked Hanz over as she climbed onto the control panel. With her fist she punched through the plate glass window. The outside air whistled in, blowing Tolone's hair behind her. She stared into the ocean far below. 

"Tolone!" called out Sigurd, holding out a hand. 

She glanced back at him, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes

"Don't do it you crazy broad!" shouted Bart. 

Tolone caught her hands on the top edge of the window and swung out and up, disappearing from sight. They heard her footsteps reverberate on the ceiling above them. 

"She's on the roof!" said Bart. 

Hanz pulled a lever and a hatch opened in the ceiling. Bart leapt through it and clambered out onto the roof. The roof was rust red and covered with aerials and antennas. He didn't see her. 

"Come out and fight you coward!" said Bart drawing out his whips. 

Sigurd quickly joined him. 

Tolone stepped from behind an aerial. "You lambs will not be forgiven!"

She neatly sidestepped one of Bart's whips and then ducked as the other whip knocked over an antenna. 

"Damn it Sigurd, help me!" yelled Bart. 

Sigurd folded his arms across his chest. "It is not our time to fight." 

Tolone leapt backwards toward the edge. She stared defiantly at them. They heard a distant rumbling sound, the distinct roar of a gear engine. 

"You will die next time!" shouted Tolone as she stepped of the edge of the roof. 

A yellow bird with a long needle-like beak and blue trim thundered past, it's wings held close to the sides as the rocket engines spewed fire. Sigurd thought he could make out Tolone clinging to the neck of Skyghene as it raced away in the moonlight. He sighed deeply. 

"What was that all about?" asked Bart as he coiled up his whips. 

"Sometimes it would be better if no one had a past," said Sigurd sadly, "Then there would be no regrets." 

In the cockpit of Skyghene, Tolone tapped a button that closed the hatch above her, sealing out the bitter night cold. She took off the cape and stuffed it into a bin under her seat. Underneath was her Element uniform, a white and green shirt under a gold sash with matching shoulder length gloves. She then turned a dial on a console. 

"No information pertaining to Dominia could be found on the _Thames_," she said, "Returning to base." 

Skyghene sped on across the nighttime ocean, until slowly an aircraft came into view. It was long and needle-like, with six wings spread out along one end, three to a side. She maneuvered her gear alongside. The rear bay doors slowly opened and she cut the engines, letting Skyghene drift behind. She then maneuvered into a cavernous hanger bay. 

A series of ceiling hooks caught her gear and slowed it down. A moment later, she was lowered into a side bay, with Marinebasher to her left and Grandgrowl to her right. She threw a couple of switches and dials and her gear powered down. She sat perfectly still in the cockpit for a long time. Finally she flipped open the hatch and hopped to the ground. She looked to see Kelvina and Seraphita standing further down along a walkway. As she got closer she could see they were standing in a front of an empty bay. 

"Tolone!" said Seraphita, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied coldly.

"We were worried about you," said Kelvina, ever calmly. 

"I'm touched," said Tolone, "What are you doing?" 

"We're waiting for her to come back," said Seraphita sadly. 

"Don't get your hopes up," retorted Tolone. 

"Hope may be all we have," pointed out Kelvina. 

"So you didn't find out anything about Dominia?" asked Tolone. 

They shook their heads. All three of them regarded the empty bay. Tolone began to walk away. 

"What happened to your hair?" asked Kelvina without turning around. 

Tolone gathered up her hair into two bunches and tied them into two long ponytails on either side of her head. 

"Nothing," she said and walked through a pair of automatic doors that closed behind her. 


	4. Dominion

Chapter 4

Khar Ramsus paced restlessly on the gleaming white bridge of his ship. Around him soldiers attended their consoles. Although handsome with amber eyes and straw-blond hair his cold and hard expression made him look far older than he was. He adjusted the high black collar on his jacket and fingered the pommel of his sword. 

"How long are they going to keep me waiting?" he demanded. 

"They'll be here soon."

Ramsus turned to the woman who was always by his side. Miang Hawa wore her purple hair cut short and was dressed in a short white cape over a white spacesuit. Her expression was carefully neutral. 

"It's not like them," he said scratching his face. 

"They've lost their unity," said Miang reasonably, "Dominia held them together." 

"She can be replaced," said Ramsus in a resigned tone. 

"Do you really believe that?" asked Miang with a hint of amusement. 

The doors opened behind them. They turned to see three of the Elements resplendent in their dress uniforms. 

"Elements reporting as ordered!" said Tolone saluting. 

"Report," said Ramsus. 

"Nortune was a big goose egg," said Seraphita.

"Nothing around Ethos, " stated Kelvina flatly. 

"I found no pertinent information on board the _Thames_," said Tolone. 

"Incompetents!" roared Ramsus. 

Seraphita flinched and Tolone's eyebrow twitched while Kelvina remained impassive. 

"How hard is it to find a single gear?" he demanded. 

"The odds of finding a gear are one in-" started Tolone.

"Don't!" said Ramsus holding up a warning finger. 

"I'm really, really sorry!" said Seraphita on the verge of tears. 

"Stop your sniveling!" snapped Ramsus. 

He glanced at Miang who wordlessly shook her head. 

Ramsus took a deep breath. "You did your best I guess," he said in a subdued tone. 

"What are your orders?" asked Kelvina. 

"Get some rest," he said waving a hand, "We can't waste any more time looking for her." 

All of the Elements gasped. 

"Commander!" said Tolone. 

"Please no!" begged Seraphita, falling to her knees, "Give us another chance!" 

Ramsus looked pained. "Sacrifices are necessary to achieve our dream," he said. 

"Please reconsider," said Kelvina, also kneeling. 

"Damn it, we can't give up now!" said Tolone, joining the others on the ground. 

Ramsus pondered what to do when a nearby console began chiming audibly. 

"Commander, we have a signal!" said a soldier. 

"Identify!" he said striding over to his station.

The soldier frowned. "It's the transponder signal from Bladegash!" 

Ramsus looked incredulous. "Why now all of a sudden?" he muttered. 

"Location?" asked Miang. 

The technician punched up a map of the planet. It dissolved into a three dimensional contour map of a small island with a lighthouse on one end.

"Right there," said the soldier pointing. 

"Change course immediately!" said Ramsus as he returned to the commander's station, "Follow that signal!" 

The ship began to veer toward the rising sun. Seraphita hugged Ramsus tightly. 

"What the-" he said. 

"Oh thank you Commander!" she said joyfully. 

He pushed her off. Then he smirked slightly. "Stop being such a baby," he said. 

She stood up straight and saluted. "Yes Commander!"

Kelvina put her hands together. "At last we'll find her." 

"Well, here's hoping," said Tolone. 

"How long will it take to get your gears ready?" asked Ramsus. 

"Ten minutes at most," said Tolone.

"See to it," said Ramsus nodding to them, "Dismissed." 

The Elements saluted and left the bridge. Ramsus looked troubled. 

"You think this signal is too convenient?" asked Miang. 

He smiled thinly. "If it's a trap, we'll make them pay." 

Far away, in the elevator shaft aboard the _Yggdrasil_ Bart leaned forward and stared intently at Sigurd. 

"What?" asked Sigurd eventually. 

Bart grinned and shook his head. 

Sigurd sighed. 

"I just never saw you as the lady-killer type," said Bart admiringly. 

"Sire!" protested Sigurd. 

Bart smirked cockily. "Just what went on between you and the ice queen?" 

"Nothing that would compromise us," insisted Sigurd. 

The elevator stopped and the doors parted to reveal the corridor on the crew deck. 

Primera nearly collided with them. 

"Hey watch your step!" chided Bart as he ruffled her hair. 

She stared up at him solemnly and ran into a door to their left. They walked down to the end of the corridor through a large door. The hanger beyond was massive, stretching almost a third of the length of the Yggdrasil. Two rows of gear bays sat facing each other along the walls. About half the bays were filled with gears. They saw Billy talking to a technician, discussing ammunition. 

"We'll get it loaded at once," said the technician before he scurried off. 

"Bart, good timing," said Billy. 

"When did you get here?" asked Bart as he grasped Billy's hand. 

"Not long," said Billy, "We need to talk."

"Is it an emergency?" asked Sigurd. 

Billy looked distant for a moment. "I don't think so, but it worries me…."

"We had our own adventure, didn't we Siggy?" asked Bart, wrapping his arm around Sigurd's shoulder. 

Sigurd disengaged Bart's arm gingerly. "One that could have been avoided." 

"I ran into one of the Elements," said Billy.

Sigurd and Bart exchanged a surprised glance. 

"Where?" asked Sigurd evenly. 

"Well, it was at the orphanage and I-" he began, "Wait, what happened to you guys?" 

"Something similar," said Bart; "The Elements are on the move." 

"But why?" speculated Sigurd rubbing his chin. 

"Dominia's gone missing," stated Billy. 

"How do you know?" demanded Bart. 

"Well, unless Kelvina lied to me," said Billy defensively. 

Ten minutes later they stood around a map of the world in the strategy room. The map eerily illuminated their faces from below. 

"No enough information to fix their location," said Sigurd regarding the glowing points of light on the map. 

"Still, we've narrowed it down," said Billy. 

"So what's our next move?" asked Bart.

Both Sigurd and Billy looked at him expectantly. 

"Why me?" he asked. 

"We can't wait for Fei and Elly to return," said Sigurd. 

"Of all the times for them to take off on us," muttered Billy. 

"We agreed to give everyone some time off," reminded Sigurd, "Citan and Rico aren't back yet either." 

"We're not helpless!" said Bart hitting his fist on the table, "We'll handle this on our own!" 

"I'm open to suggestions," said Billy crossing his arms. 

"We'll meet again tomorrow morning," suggested Sigurd, "We're stopping by Nortune and we may have more options by then." 

"We'll have Rico's help at least," said Bart. 

Billy walked out of the meeting room and waved to a dignified old man standing behind a bar. He wore his white hair tied back in a small ponytail and tinted reading glasses over his eyes and he was dressed in a violet jacket and pants with a black trim over a white starched shirt.

"Master Black, how may I be of service?" asked Maison. 

Billy shook his head and took a seat next to Primera, who was busying coloring pieces of paper with crayons. 

"How was the little imp?" asked Billy with a quiet smile. 

"She was no trouble at all," said Maison warmly. 

Billy nodded and put a hand on his little sister's shoulder. She solemnly looked up at him and handed him a picture she was working on. Billy had little trouble recognizing the childishly scrawled picture of a woman in blue. His face reddened a little. 

"Who's that?" inquired Maison staring over his glasses. 

Billy looked at Primera's other pictures. They were of a dark blue dolphin, a small house with a windmill and a strange island with a lighthouse at one end. 

"Prim, what place is this?" he asked pointing to the lighthouse. 

She shrugged. Billy stared hard at it. 

"I think this may be where we're going," he said eventually. 

In the morning light Ramsus couldn't help but smile grimly. The image of the lighthouse hovered on all the main monitors. 

"Begin the operation!" he said. 

There was a faint rumble making the walls of the bridge shake and the image of Skyghene appeared on the monitors followed closely by Marinebasher and Grandgrowl. 

"Use deadly force if necessary," he stated. 

"Understood!" said Tolone. 

Strapped in the cockpit of Skyghene she flipped a switch on her console. Two small images of Kelvina and Seraphita appeared in the corners of her main screen. 

"Seraphita, you'll take point," began Tolone.

"Roger!" said Seraphita happily. 

"Kelvina, back me up," Tolone added. 

"Roger," intoned Kelvina quietly. 

They circled the lighthouse twice, Grandgrowl landing first in front of the main entrance. 

"Looks clear!" said Seraphita. 

"Stay on your toes," warned Tolone. 

Grandgrowl reached out and touched a console next to the rusted out doors. They creaked open slowly. 

"There's still power," said Kelvina. 

"Amazing, considering how ancient this place is," said Tolone; "It may even date to the Zeboim culture." 

"What's the zamboni culture?" inquired Seraphita innocently. 

"Zeboim you idiot!" snapped Tolone irritably. 

"Sorry," replied Seraphita contritely. 

Grandgrowl walked into the large elevator, followed by Marinebasher and Skyghene. Marinebasher pressed the down button with its nose. The elevator rumbled as it descended down into the depths of the earth. 

"It's kind of creepy," said Seraphita. 

"Just as well I can't see it then," said Kelvina dryly. 

The doors opened at the bottom. Reluctantly they disembarked into the vast darkness. 

Aboard the _Yggdrasil_'s bridge Bart openly gaped at Rico. 

"You met Seraphita?" asked Bart in wonder. 

Rico folded his arms across his chest. "Do I stutter?" he grumbled. 

"Amazing," said Sigurd.

"We can analyze the situation later," said Billy, "If Primera's right, Dominia's on the island with the lighthouse. 

They glanced at Primera, staring quietly back at them. 

"This is one hell of a shot in the dark," breathed Bart. 

"I trust her instincts," said Sigurd firmly. 

"What are the odds of us running into the Elements separately?" asked Billy. 

"What were the odds of us meeting each other?" responded Sigurd. 

"Almost diddly squat," rumbled Rico.

"Well, we're getting close," said Bart, "Time to give our love to the girls." 

At that Primera quietly left through the door. 

"We'll use Brigand, Stier, and Renozukan for this operation, agreed?" asked Bart. 

Rico and Billy nodded. Sigurd walked toward the communications station. 

"Franz, any contacts?" he asked. 

A small dolphin demi-human glanced up. "Just one, a Gebler ship." 

"Give us a visual, " said Bart. 

The ship appeared hovering over the lighthouse. 

"Damn, they beat us to it!" said Rico. 

"I'll drop you off on the far side of the island," said Sigurd, his mind whirling, "Then the _Yggdrasil_ will surface and lure them away. 

"That's pretty dangerous," said Billy.

"Nonsense," said Sigurd with a smile, "This is child's play." 

"Let's get to our gears!" said Bart punching a fist into his palm. 

They made it down to the gear bay and clambered into the gears. A massive door opened at the far end of the room and they rocketed out onto the shoreline of the island. They hid among the rocks and waited. 

"New contact!" yelled a soldier. 

"What?" demanded Ramsus, "Identify!" 

"Commander it's the _Yggdrasil_!" said another soldier. 

"It's **him**!" Ramsus snarled, "I knew it!" 

"Commander, what about the Elements?" inquired Miang. 

"They can look after themselves!" he snapped, "Pursue the _Yggdrasil_ at once!" 

Bart whistled appreciatively as he watched the floating ship slowly recede across the horizon. "He's a bigger dope than I thought!" 

"He's just impulsive," said Billy, "Like certain people we know." 

"Let's rumble," said Rico, pushing levers that made Stier rocket forward. 

They reached the lighthouse doors in record time. Billy inspected the control panel. 

"It's been accessed recently," he reported. 

Stier rumbled forward and pushed the button. The elevator doors opened. They flew inside pressed the button inside. The doors shut behind them as the elevator moved down. 

"Any final thoughts gentlemen?" inquired Billy. 

"Check your cape," said Rico suppressing a chuckle. 

The single green eye of Renozukan scanned both shoulders and quickly zoomed in on the figure of a small girl clutching the cape on the left shoulder. 

"Primera!" echoed Billy's voice angrily, "What are you doing here?"

Primera glared back silently.

Billy sighed deeply. "You wanted to see Kelvina again, didn't you?" 

Primera nodded stubbornly. Renozukan reached up and gently picked her up. 

"You're in big trouble Prim," warned Billy. 

The elevator doors opened. The vista of a ruined underground city stretched before them. Grandgrowl sat perched on a crumbling building opposite the elevator entrance. 

"Crap!" snarled Rico. 

Grandgrowl shot out a ring of energy that sent Brigand reeling over backward. Stier and Renozukan scattered down side streets on either side. 

"They're here!" yelled Seraphita into her intercom. 

Halfway across the city Skyghene turned to Marinebasher. 

"They followed us!" said Tolone angrily. 

"Should we help Seraphita?" inquired Kelvina. 

"We'll have to," said Tolone, "Spread out." 

They rocketed down different streets. Brigand slowly got up. 

"You'll pay for that bitch!" growled Bart as another energy ring slammed into his gear. 

By now Stier had reached Grandgrowl, which took off and rebounded against the ceiling. 

"Owie!" said Seraphita. 

"We got you now bunny girl!" taunted Rico. 

Skyghene swooped in from overhead and knocked Stier over. It then expertly dodged fire coming from Renozukan, which was shooting with one arm and cradling the other against its chest. Marinebasher plowed sideways into Renozukan, knocking it through a building and out the other side. Brigand had brought out the whips and lashed Marinebasher's flanks. 

"I need backup," said Kelvina, still calm. 

Renozukan stood up slowly and deposited Primera on top of a building. 

"Stay down Prim," said Billy's voice.

Primera ran over to the edge of the building and looked down. She spied a gear sitting in the middle of a partially collapsed building. It was painted a majestic purple with a long curved sword a visor obscuring the single lifeless eye. At once Primera knew it was Bladegash. 

Renozukan raked fire across on Marinebasher, still held in the grips of Brigand's whips. Skyghene knocked the gun out of Renozukan's grip. 

"Curse you!" said Billy, drawing out his back up pistols. 

Brigand retracted the whips for a moment as Marinebasher fell sideways on the ground. 

"Kelvina!" shouted Tolone. 

Brigand lashed out the whip again but found them wrapped around the blade of a long sword wielded by Bladegash, it's single eye glowing a menacing crimson. 

"What the hell?" sputtered Bart. 

"Dominia!" said Seraphita, "Thank goodness!" 

Grandgrowl tackled Renozukan from behind. Stier caught Skyghene and flung it into the side of a skyscraper. 

"Something's wrong," said Kelvina weakly.

Bladegash stood over Marinebasher and pulled on the whips, drawing Brigand closer. Bart disengaged his whips. 

Renozukan managed to throw off Grandgrowl and glanced at a nearby rooftop. He saw Primera raise her right hand. He then turned and saw Bladegash raise its sword arm. 

"Wait Bart!" cried out Billy, "Primera's trying to protect Kelvina!" 

In Skyghene Tolone followed Renozukan's gaze. "Amazing," she muttered. 

Brigand lunged forward and began lashing Bladegash vigorously with the whips. Bladegash cut one of the whips off at the base then struck Brigand across the chest. Skyghene flew over to the rooftop and caught Primera in its clutches. Primera began to scream wildly. 

"Elements, retreat!" ordered Tolone. 

Grandgrowl and Marinebasher fired their engines and rocketed toward the exit. Bladegash pulled itself free and took off after Skyghene. 

"Primera!" shouted Billy.

Renozukan took off after the Elements. Billy got there just in time for the elevator doors to close. 

"No!" he shouted, opening fire. Stier caught up and managed to restrain him. 

"Billy calm down!" roared Rico. 

"They have Primera!" said Billy, nearly hysterical. 

"We'll get her back!" said Bart. 

In the elevator Grandgrowl and Marinebasher struggled to restrain Bladegash. 

"Dominia please, it's us!" begged Seraphita. 

Primera fainted and Bladegash suddenly fell limp in their grip. Seraphita climbed out of Grandgrowl and managed to pry open the cockpit hatch. She gasped when she peered inside. 

It was empty. 


	5. Choir

Chapter 5

            Primera was vaguely aware of a shadowy presence.  Slowly she opened her eyes to see a girl with bright pink hair and long bunny ears staring at her.  Her green eyes sparkled.  

            "Hi there!" she said waving, "I'm Seraphita."  

            Primera reached out and touched Seraphita's face, then began curiously tugging at her ears.  

            "Owie!" protested Seraphita, "Hey, they're real!"  

            They both looked up to see a banged up Marinebasher settle into the bay next to them.  Kelvina climbed out.  Primera tried to sit up but saw she was still in the metal talons of Skyghene.  

            "Tolone, let her go!" said Seraphita.  

            The giant bird relaxed its grip and Seraphita pulled Primera free.  She began sniffling and immediately ran over and embraced Kelvina.

            "Primera?" said Kelvina in shock, "How did you get here?"  

            The little girl just sobbed and Kelvina picked her up and cradled her in her arms.  

            "How'd you know her name?" asked Tolone as she jumped to the ground.  

            "I've met her before," said Kelvina.  

            "Wow, that's great!" said Seraphita, "You're already friends."  

            Tolone smirked.  "She may be the key we need."  

            "Where's the lock?" asked Seraphita blankly.  

            Tolone sighed and began to walk away but Kelvina's voice stopped her.  

            "Promise me something," she said.  

            Tolone didn't turn around.  "What?"

            "This child must not be harmed," said Kelvina holding Primera close.  

            "She's just a lamb," said Tolone.  

            "Promise me," said Kelvina in a dark undertone that Tolone had never heard before.

            "Of course," said Tolone, "She's of no use to us dead."  

            Tolone left through the double doors.  Seraphita put her hand on Kelvina's shoulder.  

            "Don't worry, I'll look out for her," she said quietly.  

            Kelvina nodded.  "Thank you."  

            Seraphita leaned in close to Primera.  "Aw, the poor thing must be terrified."  

            Primera reached for her ears again and she backed away.  

            Seraphita giggled.  "Leave my ears alone!"  

            "Her name's Primera," stated Kelvina.  

            "Can we be friends?" asked Seraphita as she held out a hand.  

            Primera looked up at Kelvina and then put out her hand.  Seraphita took it.  

            Aboard the _Yggdrasil Bart knocked on a door.  _

            "Billy?" he asked.  

            There was no answer so he tried the door.  Locked.  He punched in the override code.  The door slid open and he peered into the darkness beyond.  

            Bart began to sweat.  "Billy, are you in here?"   

            "Come in," said Billy's voice, "Leave the lights off."  

            Bart walked in and found as his eyes adjusted to the darkness he could make out the form of Billy praying at the foot of his bed.  The jacket and holsters hung neatly on hooks on the wall.  A book lay open on the nightstand.  

            "This was meant to happen," said Billy eventually.  

            Bart frowned.  "What do you mean?"  

            "She was meant to be taken," explained Billy quietly, "It had to happen."  

            "You're nuts!" said Bart shaking his head, "I don't buy that stuff about destiny!"

            Billy permitted himself a faint smile.  "That's because you wish to escape it."  

            "Yeah, maybe," said Bart slumping in a nearby chair, "But nobody ever gives me a break about it."  

            "Join the club," said Billy as he slowly stood up.  

            Bart switched on the light switch.  Billy stood dressed in dark gray pants and a bright green shirt.  He smiled to Bart as he began to strap on his holsters.  

            "I've chosen to place my faith in Kelvina," he said evenly, "She'll take care of Prim."  

            "You so sure about trusting our enemy?" asked Bart in disbelief.  

            "Adversaries, "corrected Billy, "And sometimes that is the nature of faith."  

             He put on the long jacket pulling his arms through the sleeves.  "Are we still following them?" he asked.  

            Bart stood up.  "Yeah, we're keeping far behind, but as long as they don't use a gate we'll be able to track them."  

            Billy nodded.  "Good."

            He walked out into the corridor.  Bart followed him out, switching off the lights as he went.  

            In a conference room Ramsus stared down at Primera doubtfully.  She merely looked back at him, puzzled.  

            "Run this by me again," he said slowly, "And don't leave anything out."  

            The Elements exchanged glances.  

            "We found her in the Zeboim metropolis below the lighthouse," began Tolone, "I saw her demonstrate sympathetic powers."  

            "So she feels sorry for us?" asked Seraphita gushing, "That's so niiice!"  

            Tolone ignored her.  "She was able to remotely influence Bladegash."  

            "Remotely?" interjected Ramsus, "So Dominia wasn't in her gear?"

            The Element's expressions answered that question for him.  

            "I recommend we put her in Bladegash," suggested Tolone.  

            "She's just a lamb," said Kelvina. 

            "Lamb or not, we may be able to use her to find Dominia," retorted Tolone.  

            Ramsus looked down at Primera.  She stuck her tongue out at him.  

            "Put her in the gear," he said darkly as he strode out of the room.  

             Kelvina looked downcast.  Primera rubbed her eyes and yawned.  

            "We'll begin tomorrow," said Tolone.   

            "Time to sleep," said Seraphita, "My favorite time of the day!"  

            They walked down a hallway and entered into a long room with a pair of bunk beds on opposite walls.  Primera could immediately identify the occupant of each.  She hopped onto the lower right bunk decorated with mobile made of seashells and a sculpture of a dolphin.  

            "Looks like she found your bunk," said Tolone with a smirk   

            Seraphita stripped off her uniform, leaving just a sleeveless white shirt and shorts.  She bounced onto the opposite top bunk.  She picked up a stuffed pink lion and held it out.  

            "Wanna play with Growly?" she asked.  

            Primera pointed to another stuffed animal on Seraphita's bunk.  She sighed and tossed down a stuffed blue dolphin.  Primera squeezed it tight.  

            "She likes Bashy better," said Seraphita sadly.  

            Kelvina smiled quietly as she took off her own uniform.  Underneath she wore black form fitting long underwear.  

            "Just keep her quiet," said Tolone, now wearing an undershirt and boxers.  She undid her ponytails.  

            "She can't speak," said Kelvina putting her hand on Primera's head.  

            "She's got a healthy pair of lungs," retorted Tolone now brushing her hair, "I heard her screaming earlier."  

            "Yeah but that isn't talking," said Seraphita sitting cross-legged on her bunk.  

            Kelvina gestured for Primera to get under the covers.  Kelvina then tucked her in.  

            "No one will hurt you, I promise," she said.  

            Primera nodded.  

            "Will you help us find Dominia?" asked Seraphita.  

            Primera thought about it and nodded.  

            Kelvina began to stand up but Primera grasped her hand.  She nodded and lay down next to her.  

            "Aw, how cuuute!" said Seraphita, hugging her lion.  

            "Just get some sleep," muttered Tolone as she slumped into the lower bunk under Seraphita.  Seraphita hit the switch and rolled over.  They drifted off together.  

            The next day Ramsus sat looking at a monitor on his desk.  Miang entered the room through a side door.  

            "Couldn't sleep again?" she asked.  

            "I've almost forgotten what that word means," he said as he watched the Elements lead Primera into the hanger bay.  

They stood before Bladegash.  It sat in the fourth bay, the fingers interlaced together around the hilt of the sword as if it were meditating.  They walked up a staircase to a catwalk that led behind the gears.  Primera began to look fearful as they reached the access hatch for Bladegash.  

            "This is Dominia's gear," said Seraphita, tapping the hatch.  

            "She knows that already," Kelvina pointed out.  

            "Just open it up," muttered Tolone.  

            Primera nodded and to Tolone's surprise slid up an almost invisible access panel and pushed a button that caused the hatch the smoothly swing open.  

            "How did she-" began Tolone.  

            Primera climbed inside.  Kelvina began strapping her in place.  

            "Now just focus your thoughts on Dominia," explained Kelvina, "Just picture her in your head."  

            "Can she really fly Bladegash?" asked Seraphita nervously.  

            "We'll soon find out," stated Tolone grimly.  

            "We'll be right behind you, ok?" said Kelvina.  

            Primera nodded solemnly.  Kelvina took a step back and the hatch slid shut.  

            "Let's go," said Tolone.  

            Ramsus watched as the Elements boarded their own gears.  

            "Find her safe," he murmured.  

            Bladegash awkwardly stood and started lumbering toward the bay doors.  The doors slowly opened up, revealing a blue ocean far below.  Primera began to feel dizzy.  

            "Picture yourself soaring like a bird!" said Tolone.  

            Bladegash fired its boosters and took off into the sky.  A moment later Skyghene flew out, followed by Marinebasher, and finally Grandgrowl.  They caught up to Primera.  

            "Are you alright?" asked Seraphita.  

            Bladegash nodded.  Seraphita began to giggle.  

            "Can you take us to Dominia?" inquired Kelvina.  

            Bladegash began heading north.  They had to fire their rocket engines to keep up with her.  The four gears flew in a cross formation with Bladegash in the front and Grandgrowl to the rear with Marinebasher and Skyghene to the sides.  They passed over small island chains and large stretches of open water until the sun began to set in the sky.  Eventually they came upon an island with a large forest.  As they followed Bladegash they saw a plume of smoke coming out of the center of the forest.  Bladegash landed in a clearing next to a circular house nestled in the deepest forest.  Smoke was curling from a chimney on the roof.  The Elements landed nearby, and Tolone climbed out cautiously.  

            "Hello?" she called out.  

            Kelvina went over to Bladegash and opened the hatch.  Primera sat in the cockpit, dwarfed by the pilot's chair looking white as a sheet.  Kelvina gingerly unstrapped her.  

            "We always feel like this after our first time in a gear," explained Kelvina.  

            Primera climbed into Kelvina's arms.  She carried her outside as Tolone approached the door and knocked.  

            "Maybe nobody's home," suggested Seraphita.  

            "Go away!" barked a grouchy old voice from behind the door.  

            "Sounds like someone is home," said Kelvina.

            "We're here for Dominia," yelled Tolone.  

            The door opened a crack, revealing a rotund old man in a white jumpsuit.  Small black eyes peered out of a blue face with a fringe of white hair.  

            "I'm the only one here!" said the old man, "Now get lost!"

            He began to close the door, but Tolone stuck her foot in the way.  

            "Now, that isn't very polite," said Tolone with a deadly smirk.  

            "Are you sure she isn't here?" asked Seraphita, looking worried.  

            "We have reliable information she was here," said Kelvina.  

            The old man paused at that.  "What sort of information?"

            They all turned to look at Primera.  The old man let out a huge sigh and opened the door.  

            "Wipe your feet first!" he groused.  

            Primera and Seraphita dutifully wiped their feet as Tolone tracked dirt onto the hardwood floor.  She admired a pair of giant cylindrical tanks in the center of the room.  Tolone began playing with one of the control panels.  The old man swatted her wrist.  

            "Stop touching things!" he admonished, "This equipment is very delicate."  

            Tolone crossed her arms.  "I know how a nanoreactor works."

            The old man stared at her strangely for a minute.  "You must be Tolone then," he said eventually.  

            She blinked.  "How did you know my name?" she asked.  

            "My name's Taura," said the old man, "And your friend Dominia told me."  

            "Where is she?" asked Seraphita.  

            Taura pointed to an interior door.  Seraphita ran through to the next room.  Everyone followed her to find a young woman lying in a small cot next to the curved wall.  She has dusky skin and long white hair.  Her uniform hung on a hook above her.  Seraphita was gently shaking her.  

            "She isn't waking up," said Seraphita.

            Tolone began to tremble.  "What's wrong with her?"

            "She was like this when I found her," said Taura, "I tried scanning her brain."

            They all stared at him expectantly.  He cleared his throat.  

            "We'll have to wait for your boss," he finished.  

            "Why?" asked Kelvina.  

            Taura shrugged and set a tea kettle on the stove.  "He was the reason she left in the first place."

            They heard a rumble overhead.  Seraphita peered out a small window.  

            "The boys are here!" she said.  

            Tolone followed her gaze and groaned.  Outside Stier was inspecting Grandgrowl.  

            "Elements!" boomed Bart's voice through his gear's loudspeaker, "Release your hostage at once!"  

            Kelvina patted Primera's shoulder.  "Go to your brother."  

            Tolone blinked in amazement.  "She's the Etone's sister?" she demanded.  

            Kelvina nodded.  Tolone walked over to the door and leaned against it.  

            "Then she's our trump card," she said.  

            Kelvina shook her head.  "I can't let you do that Tolone."  

            "You can't let me?" sputtered Tolone.  

            Taura sat by a small table and poured himself a cup of tea.  "What a racket," he grumbled.  

            "I won't let you either!" said Seraphita.  

            Tolone laughed grimly.  "You can't even tie your own shoes!"  

            Kelvina smirked faintly.  "Can you defeat both of us?"  

            Tolone looked between them and moved aside.  Kelvina opened the door and Primera ran into the front room.  She turned to look at Kelvina who nodded.  She pushed open the front door and ran outside.  She looked up to see Renozukan looming over her.  

            "Prim!" called out Billy.

            Renozukan's hatch swung open and Billy jumped to the ground.  He swept Primera up into his arms and kissed her face.  

            "Oh thank goodness!" he exclaimed.  

            She began to sniffle and buried her head into his shoulder.  

            "Wow, they let her go," mused Bart.  

            Stier opened up and Rico jumped to the ground.  "Those chicks aren't so bad."  

            Bart climbed out of Brigand.  As he hopped to the ground the door to Taura's house opened and Seraphita peered out.  

            "Aw, I love happy endings!" she said gushing at Billy and Primera.  

            "It's the ditz," said Bart with his hands on his hips.  

            She giggled.  "You're the cyclone guy."  

            "She means Cyclops," said Rico.  

            "Come on in guys," she said gesturing.  

            Reluctantly they followed her in.  The other Elements stood around in the front room, drinking tea with Taura.  

            "I've had nightmares like this," muttered Bart.  

            Billy walked over to Kelvina.  He smiled shyly at her.  

            "Thanks for looking after Primera," he said.  

            She nodded demurely and handed him a cup.  "It was my pleasure Mr. Black."  

            Rico watched Billy and Kelvina talking.  Seraphita sidled up to him.  

            "I think I'm gonna be sick," muttered Rico.  

            Seraphita blinked.  "Why?"  

            He shook his head.  "I hate mushy scenes."  

            Seraphita elbowed him.  "I'll bet you're a really mushy guy deep down!"  

            Rico snorted.  "Dream on, bunny girl!"

            "Where's your twin?" asked Tolone.  

            Bart frowned for a second.  "You mean Sigurd?"  

            "Tell him you really suck at cards," she said with a glint.  

            "So why is everyone trampling over my house?" demanded Taura.  

            "We just wanted to get Primera back," said Billy.  

            "And we came for Dominia," said Kelvina.  

            "Fine, take them both and get out!" he snapped.  

            Tolone disappeared into the back room and came out carrying Dominia over her shoulder.  She had her uniform draped over the other shoulder.  

            "Is it okay to move her?" inquired Kelvina.  

            "Too late," said Tolone walking outside.  

            She looked up to see Ramsus' ship slowly come into view.  A golden gear with long wings descended from the rear bay and landed in front of her.  It drew out its sword and scanned the nearby gears.  

            "Where is he?" demanded Ramsus through the loudspeaker.  

            "He's not with them," said Tolone holding out Dominia's prone body.  

            Wyvern reached down and gently scooped up Dominia.  Ramsus clambered out and sat next to her.  

            "Why did you do this to me?" he muttered placing a hand on Dominia's forehead.  

            The Elements emerged from Taura's house.  They looked worried.  

            "Oh, not him again," said Bart peering up at Wyvern.

            Taura shuffled outside.  "Khar Ramsus, correct?"  

            Ramsus looked up with a confused expression.  "Who are you?"  

            "You have to call her back," said Taura, "Then you can all get lost!"  

            Ramsus stood up angrily.  "You can't talk like that to me!"  

            "Commander, he took care of Dominia!" said Seraphita.  

            "Maybe I should have let her die," grumbled Taura.  

            Ramsus tried to remain calm.  "Why is she like this?"  

            "You should know that already," said Taura, "After all, you did it to her."  

            "What?" demanded Ramsus, "How?"  

            "I scanned her brain," pointed out Taura quietly, "You told her to go."  

            Ramsus paled and looked away.  

            "That can't be true!" said Seraphita.  

            "Why would you do that?" asked Kelvina.  

            Ramsus refused to look at them.  "I-she questioned Miang's loyalty."  

            "So you told her to leave!" snapped Tolone.  

            Ramsus slumped next to Dominia.  "I was angry."  

            "Call her back," said Taura.  

            Ramsus looked up helplessly.  "How do I do that?"  

            Taura sighed and looked at the Elements.  "Ask them."  

            He pushed between Bart and Billy and walked through the door to his house, slamming the door shut behind him.  A second later it reopened and he deposited Primera into Billy's arms.  

            "What should I say?" asked Ramsus, looking adrift.  

            "Tell her the truth," said Tolone.  

            "Tell her how you feel," suggested Seraphita.  

            "Tell her how much we need her," said Kelvina.              

            Ramsus put his hands on the sides of Dominia's face and leaned over so their foreheads were touching.  

            "Dominia…I'm sorry," he began, "I was mad for a while but I didn't really want you to leave.  Please, I need you."   

            Dominia's eyes slowly opened.  It took a minute for her eyes to focus.  She blushed furiously.  

            "Commander!" she asked, "What's happening?"  

            He pulled her into an embrace and tried to fight off the hot stinging tears.  

            "I'm sorry Commander," she stammered, "It wasn't my place to question your judgment."  

            "Just shut up!" he snapped as he held her fiercely.

            The other Elements jumped up and hugged both of them.  

            "Dominia you're okay!" exclaimed Seraphita happily.  

            "Don't scare us like that!" lectured Tolone.  

            "I'm glad you made it," said Kelvina.  

            "Thank you guys," said Dominia quietly, "But what happened to me?"

            "It was all just a bad dream," said Ramsus, almost choking on the words.

            "Yeah, I guess it was," said Kelvina.  

            "Thanks guys!" yelled Seraphita waving down to Rico, Billy, and Bart.

            Billy smiled and waved back.  Primera followed suit.  

            "I think this our cue to skedaddle," said Bart with a lopsided grin.  

            Billy nodded.

            "This has been one frickin weird head trip," rumbled Rico.  

            "Amen to that it," said Bart.  

             They returned to their gears and flew out of the forest back to the _Yggdrasil.   _

            A few days later they were sitting around a conference table when the door opened and a young man strode in with long brown hair gathered into a ponytail.  A beautiful young woman with flowing orange hair stood beside him.  

            "Fei, Elly!" said Billy, "How was your trip?"  

            "A nice change of pace," said Fei glancing to Elly.         They shared a secret smile.  

            "We researched more of the history of Nissan," said Elly.  

            "So, what did we miss?" asked Fei.  

            They exchanged helpless glances.  

            "Nothing much," said Sigurd finally.  

            Rico and Billy nodded hastily in agreement.  


End file.
